Forgetting The Past
by twinkle queen
Summary: Korra, the trouble maker; the bad one, has finally gotten a new start. FRESH, she doesn't want to blow it this time, she wants to forget everything, she acts like nothing has happened. She is an 'expierenced' player. When she meets the bad boy Mako, what will happen, will her old ego reveal or will she be calm? Who will play who first, Bad Boy or Bad Girl? Modern & Non-Bending.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : A New Day

* * *

Korra's POV.

Korra woke up to her alarm clock and sighed, she slammed her alarm clock and got up and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up. After she showered and brushed her teeth, ect.. She dried her hair with the towel, she walked to her closet and chose a simple outfit, or to her it was simple. A sleeveless white blouse tucket into her high waisted denim blue shorts, black tights that were 'transparent-ish' with a floral design under her shorts, a white knitted cardigan that drooped until the end of her shorts, and black studded boots. [link in profile ! ] Her hair dried into a naturally curly/wavy hair that looked like it has been done with a curling iron and her hair glowed with her naturally blonde highlights. She smiled and checked herself in the mirror, she felt satisfied. She out on her makeup, she was going for a natural look, she took colors/shades of tan/brown and applied on her lid, she applied mascara and finished. She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs, holding her phone in her hand she texted Asami, Asami was her BEST FRIEND. When Korra moved, they had a Korrasami long distane bestfriend-ship, she would visit often, Korra went to visit her, but now Korra moved closer to Asami, so they go to the same school and can pick up on where their bff-ship dropped.

* * *

**bold = asami** _italic = korra_

_Hey, come and get me (:_

**Omg, sicko, lol kk on my way . :)**

* * *

Asami was really quick, she lived like two blocks away, usually it took her like 8 minutes, today 4 minutes o_o [my math skills r terrible , lolz ] Korra walked out. "Wow, new record!" I said laughing and getting into her car. "Oh my gosh, KORRA YOU LOOK GORGEEEOUUSS.!" she sqeualed, I rolled my eyes, and looked at her, she was looking way better then me, She wore a plaid shirt that was different shades of pink and it was unbuttoned and revealed a black tanktop, she wore pink jeans, and black 2 inches heel boots. Her black hair was simply in her usual curly style.[ srry no linnk ;) ] It was really simple, but she looked fabuo in it, she pulled of any look. "Girl you look even better." she smiled and started the car, and drove off.

* * *

School was three blocks away from my house, I could of walked, but naw, it's good. She parked and we got off and walked to the school entrance, Nobody knew me, I hope, I would hate if they knew the stuff I did back then, I've regretted my past, and ONLY Asami knows what I've done. Me and her walked inside, I was nervous, but I can't let it ruin my day. Today is my first year as a senior. Asami smiled at everybody, people stared at me, but it looked like the girls had jealousy in their eyes, and the boys were just eyeraping me. I felt uncomfortable. "Asami..." I whispered. "Just smile.." she whispered, I put on a smile that didn't look like a forced smile, it looked natural,and people waved and stuff but would it last for the year?

* * *

AsamiPOV {imma start AOV, MOV, BOV, KOV, yeah :3 ]

I could feel the nervousy [is tht a word... ? i feel so dumb rite now. o.O ] from Korra around me, she seemed so scared that people will find out that she - Moving Onwards me and her had 3 classes together, gym, science, and math. We had math first thing in the morning. "Uhmm, Korra, let's go." She followed me into the math room and we took our seats, we were five minutes early, but oh well. I could feel teh awkwardness from Korra, all the boys & girls were staring at her, a couple of guys came up to her and tried flirting with her, I just giggled and turned away.

* * *

MOV; [mako-rroni, lol im a loser. ]

I walked to school with my brother, when we walked in, I expected it. Girls walked up to me and Mako, flirting with us and everything. I sighed and declined them all, Player mood = off until lunch. Me and Mako walked into math class, seeing my ex-girlfriend Asami, we were still friends though, good friends, and a new face too. I sat down behind the new girl, and Bolin sat behind Asami. "Oh, hey guys." Asami smiled and turned around. "This is Korra, she's new. Yup." She said. Korra smiled at me and Bolin. "Mako." I said with my ' oh idgaf ' voice on. Asami rolled her eyes,Asami knew me too well. Bolin smiled really big at Korra. "Bolin!." he said happily, she smiled and laughed a bit. "Korra." she said quietly. Her voice is like an angeeeeel. /knockout./

* * *

KOV;

Asami introduced me to Mako, and Bolin, Bolin was funny and cute as in a baby-ish way. And Mako? Player, I could tell right away, how? You'll get to know later. Mako = cute, not in the babyish way, he was cute. Bolin had me cracking up during the whole period, and Mako...? Eh, he was.. just rolling his eyes, pfffftt jealouusyy.

* * *

:D how was it, i think it was not my best, anyway review & respond? thank you. is it too cheesy or like yeah ? i dunno, review & response. bai bai.

+ i no own legend of korra or avatar & i wish i did but nonono, i only own story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**kov.**

after school me and Asami went to my house.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Wardrobe check." She said.

"How could I forget. Nothing has changed." I mumbled opening my Facebook and logging onto Facebook.

"LIAR. WHEN DID YOU UPDATE YOUR WARDROBE?" Asami yelled at me.

"uhm... Last year?.." I said scrolling through my news feed.

Asami shook her head. "Not approved." She picked up my black pre ripped tights.

"Korra what is this?!" She yelled in disgust.

"Clothes." I mumbled and closed my laptop.

"No. Korra your rock style is over. We are going shopping!" She squealed.

I sighed.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

I grabbed my wallet and followed her.

**AOV.**

korras style was so ugh.

What she wore to school today was fine, but no.

What was she going to wear tomorrow from that closet?

We arrived at the mall and I grabbed her to XXI.

I saw a really cute pale mint green sweater with a red heart on it.

"Korra!" I yelled. She was so focused in her phone.

**KOV.**

I was on instagram, I took a picture of Asami and instagrammed it.

_being forced to shop with #xoAsami. _[I don't Use instagram so idk. ]

I heard her phone buzz and she yelled at me.

**AOV.**

I pulled out my phone.

#Korraaax being forced to shop with #xoAsami.

I yelled out her name. She smiled and walked over to me.

"This is cute, buy it."

She rolled her eyes. She held onto it.

I was doing the shopping she was focused on her phone.

Anyway the stuff I bought her was way cute.

We went to Hollister.

I bought a her a really cute dress. It was a strapless pale pink dress.

Then I bought her a whole bunch of jeans.

"Asami its winter. Really? Don't get to summery with your self." She said.

We went to journeys and I bought her Hello Kitty and bailey button eggs that were pink/black.

We went to famous foot wear and got her Adidas Neo. [ they are so beautiful, I was going to get them but they were 60$ :( ]

We went to other shops and we bought lots of stuff.

By the time we got home, Korra was definetly tired.

I checked my instagram.

#korraaax being forced to shop with #xoAsami.

i looked at the comments.

#person haha lucky :)

#makoou you will be tired after, dead tired.

and so on.

Korra was sleeping and I had to leave, but before I did, I sorted out her clothes for her.

I am a amazing friend 3

Then I left.

**NEXT MORNING.**

****My alarm clock woke me up, and I sprung up and did my normal routine. I blowdried my hair and straightened it then waved it like loose flowing beachwaves.

I walked to my closet, Asami had sorted everything for me. Oh I love her 3

I chose the white sweater with je' taime written on it. Asami bought it for me, she chose my wardrobe.

Then I wore my black jeans, white toms and a black beanie.

I grabbed a Y0L0 necklace that my aunt Pema gave me, and my phone and my bag [ in link :D ] and walked downstairs.

"Hi Mom." I said. My mom smiled at me and waved and was setting up breakfest.

"Hey KORRA." Asami yelled out of now where.

"WOW. Asami, don't do that." I screamed.

Asami wore a white blouse, and a high waist black skirt over the blouse and a black knit cardigan, white heels with small tiny black dots all over it, her mom's black purse, her moms silver heart necklace, and these gray rose earrings that her dad gave her.

"A-asami." I said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why?" I said.

"Today is when she-."

"Sorry." I said.

Today was the day her mom died.

She died 10 years ago. When Asami was 8. When she was 6, her mom gave her a silver heart neckalace, she never wore it, but today she did.

When her family was a happy family her dad bought Asami those gray earrings, she never wore it until now.

The purse she wore, was her moms. Her mom's favorite, and Asami's favorite, she never used it. Barely used it.

"It's fine let's go." she said smiling.

I followed into the car.

* * *

SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE.

YEAH.

NO TIME ON LAPTOP/COMPUTER.

I USUALLY RIGHT ON THE TABLET, THEN WRITE THE REST ON THE LAPTOP, BUT I NEVER HAD A CHANCE.

SO. i dont like this chapter.

omg im a horrible writer.

R & R :)

- twinkle queen ~ (:


	3. Chapter 3

**SCHOOL. KOV**

Asami walked into school.

I feel really bad for her.

"Asami you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I nodded, I didn't want to bug her.

**AOV**

****I could tell Korra felt bad.

I could tell she didnt want to bug me.

She kept silence.

I have never let my mothers death bother me so much.

Me and Korra walked to first period.

We sat down and Korra started pulling out her phone and, yeah 'instagramming, twitting, facebooking.'

I pulled out mine and tweeted, instagrammed & facebooked '_Love y_o_u mom. Miss you 3'._

The teacher was 10 minutes late.

I spaced out, until I heard the teacher yell at me.

"ASAMI SATO!" The teacher screamed.

"Yeah?" I said awkwardly.

"If X=3 and Y=10, then what is 6 divided by 2 times X plus 1 minus y?" the teacher said proudly.

"0." I said rolling my eyes.

"Correct." The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."she said.

**SKIP TO ZE LUNCH.**

The cool & known kids got their phones buzzing.

Including Me & Korra.

It was from the most popular boy in school. Dekota.

He was having a party after school today 6.

Today was friday so :D

**AOV.**

"Korra! We have to go." I begged her.

"Okay."

"BUT PLEAASE, IM BEGG- What? Yay Okay!" I said.

"Hey Mako & Bolin, you going?" Korra asked.

"YEEEAH!" Bolin yelled.

"Yeah." Mako said.

**SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY. KOV**

"GUYS. WE _HAVE_ TO GO SHOPPING." Asami squealed.

"Asami." I sighed.

"KORRA! PLEAASE." she begged.

"We went yesterday! I can just look through there, and we can help the guys." I said.

"Fine. Fine." she said.

* * *

It was now 3.

We had to get ready.

I curled Korra's hair and did her makeup, she chose a black & gold dress with black studded 3 inch booties. [in profile :D ]

I chose a sequined dress and straightened my hair did my makeup and had black 3 inched booties. [in profile.]

Mako & Bolin came over and Mako wore a red plaid shirt, red skinny jeans [not the gay kind.] and his red scart and adidas neos. [omge so bootifuuuuel. & no linkk kekekeke.] Bolin wore a black V-neck, gray skinnies. [^^^^^^^^] and red & white & black jordans. [no linkk]

Then we were about to head off.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

ILL BE UPDATING I THINK EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL, EXCEPT SATURDAY & FRIDAY. SUN-THURS.

YEAHHH. I DONT LIKE IT.

LOLLOLOLOLOL.

BYE.


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**.

* * *

hey guys :)

so, im going to maake a new story.

&&&&& review and response on Forgetting The Past!

I'm not makin any chapters because their is not enought reviews/respones :)

bye ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hekoda's party**. **AOV.**

Me & the gang made it to the party.

Lights were flashing, changing different colors, the music was loud, people were arriving.

We walked to the door and was stopped by a security guard.

"Invitation." he said.

"Really?" I said rolling my eyes.

He stepped a side.

I'm the leader of the popularity clique.

Everyone, knows my name

But I'm not mean, not like Regina from mean girls . [;ololololol;]

Me & the gang went inside, the guys went off and it was me and Korra.

"Uh..." Korra said.

"It won't happen again. Just don't go overboard." I warned her.

Korra nodded. She just stood by the punch bowl, with her phone out.

Oh, Korra, so obessed with her phone.

I walked away to talk to some girls.

"Hey Asami!" a girl said.

"Hi." I said.

"What's up with the new girl?" Some girl just came out of now where and asked.

"I have no clue, she's so awkward." some girl said.

I just kept silent, lets see what else they'll talk about before I unleash.

* * *

**KOV.**

It was so awkward, I didn't know anybody.

I was just texting Bolin & Mako, telling them to help me.

Bolin found and he introduced me to some people.

"Hey guys, this is Korra!" he said.

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

"Hi! I'm Mei." a girl who was like 5 inches taller than me, without my heels on... She wasn't even wearing heels, she had flats. Omg naturally tall huh?

"You new here?" some girl asked.

"Uh.. yeah." I said nodding.

"Well I'm Rose. Stick wit me & you'll become popular instantly." she said.

I nodded and smiled.

* * *

**AOV.**

Korra was talking to Mei & Rose. ROSE? Oh no, not Rose.

Shes the worsssstt ! Horrorrrrrr.

I texted Korra.

**b = a**

_i = k_

**Korra, come hereeee!**

_Why?_

**Need to talk, pronto.**

Korra started walking towards me, and I saw Rose glaring.

"What up." She said.

" Don't _stick wit _Rose." she said.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Korra asked.

"She's a fake hoe, she uses you. She used me."

" Oh really? What did she make you do?"

" She used me for the money. She only became my friend for the free shopping sprees. After she got what she wanted, we stopped being friends. SHES FAKE KORRA, SHES A HOE KORRA." I said.

"What could she want from me?" Korra said believing Me.

"YOUR BEAUTY TRICKS. she learns quickly, bam she'll be looking like you ASAP." I said.

Korra shivered at that thought.

"Alright, I'll stay away from her, what about Mei?"

"Nothing, she's chill. She's real." I said.

* * *

**KOV.**

Wow, couldn't believe Rose.

That's all she wanted huh?

Spoileeeed.

I was talking to Mei about sports.

She loved sports.

omg yay luv hur alrdy.

Then Mako came up to me.

"Hey Korra." he said.

"Hi." I said saying bye to Mei.

A slow song played.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

I nodded.

I followed him to the dance floor and we started dancing. [LOL, idk much. ]

His amber eyes looked into my blue eyes.

And before you know it, we were so stuck in the moment.

We kissed.

* * *

**so huhuhuhuh yeah**

**thank yu makorra luvers or avatar luvers for le ozm reviews**

**anyway**

**yus**

**so srry**

**i hav hard time plotting chapta by chapta.**

**anyway.**

**r & r**

**deuces.**


	6. Chapter 6

HAI SO IM TAKING A HIATUS ON THIS STORY.

LOVE U ALL BYE.


End file.
